Iago's Strange Ways
by Darrk Rabbit
Summary: I did this for an English assignment and I decided to post it here. Basically Iago controls Othello. Why? I have no idea.


A/N: Believe it or not I wrote this for English class, but it sort of turned into.. This. I don't really know what 'this's is.

Iago stands over an injured Othello, smiling cynically.

"What did I tell you, my lord? I warned you. I told you not to deceive me, that I would enact revenge and that you should take warning from my words." Iago begins pacing the room while occasionally looking back at Othello, taking note of the now sluggishly bleeding wound located on the bound man's thigh.

"At first I regretted telling you that, I thought it might cause you to be suspicious of my actions. But I suppose you were blinded by your emotions. Can't really say that I can sympathize. Same could be said for you when the situation was reversed.

"You and your Desdemona married and it's all love and romance. But wait! Then there was Cassio. That fool you hired that was undeserving of my position." Iago stops pacing and looks over at Othello.

"You're an idiot, and a poor excuse for a man. You're weak and too naive. Come on! Your lack of guile has gotten you into a situation that a person of your standing should know how to avoid. You wouldn't be in this if you had only listened!" Iago calms down a bit, and when he next speaks it isn't as loud or irate, but much firmer than before.

"You'll do as I say. Can you do that?"

A small nod comes from Othello who is too ashamed to speak.

"I'll call in Cassio and when he comes in I want you to remain silent. When asked what happened you will say that he attacked you and you did what was necessary." Without waiting for an answer, Iago leaves to fetch an unsuspecting Cassio.

Living, surviving, that's what he is thinking about as he waits for the life of Cassio, or even Desdemona, seems like a small loss for his own life. He shouldn't die. It wasn't his place to die. He was meant to kill others, not be killed. Maybe the blood loss was getting to him, such thoughts were unbefitting and he would surely be punished for such selfishness. He wasn't a selfish man.

But… It wasn't as if he could get out of this mess that he had gotten himself into… without the risk of he himself being killed. It really wasn't worth it. No one would blame him for his compliance, would they? May the divines forgive him for his sins!

Cassio enters with Iago in tow.

"What is it that he wants?-"

Othello hears the sound of a sword being drawn and looks to the spectacle before him.

"What is this, Iago?"

"It's...well. Sorry to be blunt, but it's your death. At least it's an interesting death, and not poison. Poison is boring. You can't see the light leave their eyes so dramatically. I've been working on this scheme for a while. Can't you tell?"

Cassio finds his sword taken from him while in his daze, the shock wearing off somewhat. Before the situation can be grasped he finds himself on his knees while grasping a wound on his stomach.

"I- I don't underst-and." his breath comes in rough pants.

"That my dear Cassio, is because you aren't meant to. If I wanted you to know something, you'd know it," and at the end of that statement Iago thrusts Cassio's sword into the owner's eye.

Iago, without so much as a twitch, strides over to Othello and unties the aghast and unresponding man.

"You were attacked, remember?"

Othello nods mutely.

Iago limps out of the room to find a person to tell his story to. Soon, and maybe not soon enough for Othello. Iago and a random guard comes back into the room, and soon a surgeon is sent for to help the injured. (Iago caused minor wounds on himself to seem less suspicious)

"Iago, why is it that I'm still alive? My wife as well, Desdemona."

"Would it surprise you if I said that it was never my intention to kill you? Your wife, that's another story. Keeping her alive saves me trouble and others heartache. Would you rather it be the opposite? I could arrange that for the two of you" Iago grins toothily.

"No! Not at all! I was just-"

Iago's face becomes serious once again. "Calm yourself, I was only joking. In actuality, it's partially due to your belief of altruism, it's quite puzzling and I find you to be somewhat of an anomaly. How you still remain to believe like you do is beyond my comprehension." Iago sips and what may be assumed as some kind of alcoholic beverage. "That, and I'd miss our romanesque pastime." Iago smirks while Othello seems to choke on air for a moment.

Iago sets his glass down and turns from Othello, a pensive look upon his face. "Follow me," he says somewhat distantly. "I have something interesting I'd like to try. You won't find it a very pleasant experience. I think you can handle it, you're rather stoic. I'd like to see how long it'll remain to be that way. After all, you did follow my orders."

And with a sense of foreboding, Othello follows Iago.


End file.
